Get Your Star For You
by zerOtodona
Summary: I wanted to do a short story that will have another part later on. In short this is more or less from Kakashi's neighbor's point of view. So it is a OC story. um... Read and leave a review I guess.


'Some people return to places where you wish never to see them, but you wish to finally ask them that one question' and what the hell am I writing…? I looked down at my key board in wonder. Why the fuck was I writing this and not doing my report? Pfff, that's why… It's not due for another five days and it really did not matter with how easy it was. A person who continues in school and not as a ninja or anything else; though with how much of a pain my neighbor can be, I am so glad I'm not a fucking ninja. That pain in the ass man never went to the hospital when injured, leaving blood crossing in front of my door. He never even thanked me for taking care of his dying plants whenever he was gone on a mission with that fox boy, monster strong girl, and that weirdo artist. Okay, Sai, I never had a problem with him, since we have worked together on a painting at one point in time. As much as the man annoyed me, I found him funny whenever he would knock on my door and return my mail to me that the deliverer put with his stuff. I could image a silly smile under his mask as his eyes held amusement when talking to me, though my answer was always normally, 'Thanks', then the door slammed in his face. I would always feel guilty afterwards, but he knew better than to hold it against me with how hostile I was toward people. Though he also knew I was a lot nicer to him than to anyone else because I saw him almost every day he was not on a mission. Closest thing I had to a friend.

Shaking my head, I stood up and wander over to the window. Unlatching it, I peeked outside and wince from the bright sun overhead. I so want to move to the Village Hidden in the Rain. "Ah, you're still alive, Li-chan," that annoying voice called from the window next to mine. Damn, small apartment. "You've been inside for days now, I was getting worried."

"Shut up," I snapped, already tired of the older man. "And I've told you to not call me Li, it's Light." He had that smiling look on his face again. "What?"

"I was wondering how your art is coming along?" he asked.

"Erk…"

"Maybe you should talk to Sai again," he suggested kindly.

"Sai likes traditional ink work, not oil," I replied, scratching my hair in frustration.

"Ah, well, I could always-."

"Stay away from me," I snarled, slamming my window shut.

Gritting my teeth, I grabbed my purse, and then stormed out of my home wanting some fresh air. He was right, I need Sai opinion again. Glancing behind me, I made sure he was not following me again. He did it twice before when he suggested Sai, then teased me later after saying 'I would never take his advice'. Fucking ninja… Biting the lining of my cheek raw, I finally made it to the artist house and knocked. The door opened shortly and the emotionless young man gave me a real soft smile. Sai liked me a lot more than others because we could talk about the one thing he truly knew, art.

"Light-chan," he stated with a sweet voice, "I heard you needed some help again." I was entering until that sentence hit my ear. Fucking ninja…

"Kakashi has a big mouth for someone who covers it all the time," I muttered, continuing inside. As soon as I got to Sai's large almost empty living room, I froze as a sneer, a very noticeable deep sneer cross my face.

"Li-chan, we meet again," the silver hair man chuckled.

"I hate you so much," I responded sharply, then turned around to storm away. Without a word, Sai grabbed the back of my paint stained shirt and pulled me toward the low table to sit down.

"So, please tell me what is on your mind," Sai asked, placing a cup of tea in front of me.

I tried my best to ignore the other male as I stated, "I just can't seem to get the feeling I wish to convey onto the stupid canvas."

"Ah, I see," he hummed, putting a hand under his chin in thought. "Well, what are the colors you're using this time?"

"Aqua, Prussian blue, rosy purple, and a bright yellow," I answered.

"It sounds from what I have read, to be calming and maybe romantic," Sai muttered with his arms crossed.

"You're joking," I mumbled, my chin resting in my hand as my elbow dug into the wooden table. "Ugh, so not what I was going for… It's too far along to be changed, but maybe I can work with it more to change it into something appealing, then sale it."

"Yes, you could," he nodded. "I think that you should let me see it before you do anything though so I can get a clearer picture of it."

"Fine," I sighed with a headache.

"And Kakashi-sensai-?

"Fine," I snarled lowly. I glanced at the silver head man as he said nothing while reading his normal book. "…I've read better sex scenes in female erotica," I commented before standing up. A huff escaped the man as Sai stood up next to me. "Are you coming?"

"Of course," Kakashi nodded, standing up to put his book away.

"Sorry for not drinking your tea, Sai," I stated, focusing on the young man. "Maybe next time."

"It is alright," he nodded. "I understand how a painting can make your inside inch until it is done."

It was not long before the two of us and the unwelcome guest entered the small and messy apartment. Sai went straight for the paint as I noticed Kakashi look swiftly around in a quick sweep before heading over to the painting. After a while, I stood with a glared at the taller of the two males as he made small comments that bothered me. "What do you mean?" I questioned, moving past Sai to listen more directly to Kakashi. "No…There?"

"Yes, it needs white," the ninja commented.

"That's what it's missing, white?" My hand went for my white paint without a second thought as he point out where the paint need to go. I followed along without protest. Finally, I stopped and took a few steps back before looking at the painting in a whole. It was… "Get out," I snarled at Kakashi. He was always right… He made my painting perfect… MY painting!

Without a word, the man strolled to the door and exited. When the door shut, I felt tears pour from my eyes as I started to sob uncontrollably. He did it again. It had been the third time that month that he had helped me. Sai touched my shoulder with care before leaving me to cry loudly. Fucking ninja…

I was hiding under my bed sheets after sobbing for hours on end, before a knock at my door made me angry. I ripped the door open and hissed in dismay as the silver hair ninja held two box lunches in front of him. "What?" I barked, with puffy eyes and sniffling nose.

"I thought you could use some dinner," he said with no malice in his voice. "I could make us some tea and we could…talk?"

I looked down wanting to hide again as I heard him open his door. Tossing my blanket on the ground, I followed him into his house without another word. He always did this too. This man made me want to jump off a cliff at time, but I always figured if I tried he would catch me. I took a sit at his table as he put on water for tea after sitting the box lunches on the table. When was the last time we had dinner together? It was two months ago I think. It was after he had returned from the Sand Village as a thank you for his plants. Maybe I was over reacting earlier about that, but I was frustrated and could not think too straight at the time.

"Is Oolong Tea alright?" he asked and I did not answer, meaning yes.

My eyes stayed on the photos of his old team, Team Seven, and the new team. He was so unhappy looking when he was little, so very lonely too. My eyes narrowed as a pain hit me, making memories I hated. I hate ninja… The clunk of the cups being set down alerted me to look at him, but I could not stop starring at the photos even as he sat down. "…"I almost commented about something, but stop when he asked,

"Are you still having nightmares?"

"…" My eyes went to his. When had he removed his headband?

"You shouldn't look at my photos if the bother you that much."

I looked down at my hands shyly trying to keep what little dignity I still had. "My dad never said it was going to be easy, but he never said how much you could lose in one day," I finally stated. I made a noise of discomfort when the box lunch was set down in front of me along with a Spork. He still remembered I could not use chop sticks like him, then again, he also knew I love the silly food tool. I hated that he knew that.

"Well, it wasn't something you can prepare for with how young your group had been," Kakashi frowned.

"I was our first mission, a 'D' rank mission," I muttered. "I hate ninja."

"Eat up, you need your strength," he said, changing the subject just like that.

"Stop treating me like I'm still 16," I mumbled, but knew once again he was right. When was the last time I had really eaten? Ignoring my thoughts finally, I started to eat as he did as I kept my head down knowing that he preferred not being watched as he ate his food.

"We both know I'm not doing that," he slightly scolded in a soft voice as I slowly ate my food. "I noticed that you haven't been shopping in a long time. Snacks do not count for a proper meal."

"I haven't been hungry lately," I murmured. "I was thinking about the idea of moving to the Rain Village again."

"They don't let outsiders in there," he commented.

"I know," I stated, glancing at him shortly.

"Then why do you keep saying it?"

"It's too bright and happy here," I frowned, stomach feeling sour at the thought of the people here. "I want to leave."

"Then travel," he replied.

"No one would water your plants when you are gone," I remarked.

"Then stop saying things you won't do," he stated, ending that topic.

The meal continued in silence until we were both done. "Thank you… for the meal," I slowly said not sure if I was addressing him or the food in general. I was always confused at what to say since the food was not alive. My eyes stayed down as I heard his chair move to clean up. "Kakashi…" I paused unable to think of what I wanted to say.

"I know you don't mean what you say," he finished for me. "I used to be as cold as you, maybe a little less than you, but… You will find your place soon enough."

"I'm not a ninja," I frowned. "I don't have a place here."

"You can still be one with your skills if you would take back up you training," he said, coming back to the table. "Why not come and train with my team and me tomorrow, just for old times?"

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Great, I'll make sure to wake you up nice and early," Kakashi mused, knowing that I would be the one to wake him up when I got up and tripped in my home.

"Shut up," I hissed with a blush.

It was the next day as I walked slowly, almost zombie like, behind Kakashi as he forced me to go with him to the training fields to meet with his team. "I still have a paper to do," I commented, tugging on my long sleeves to keep them down. The shirt fitted to close to my body than I liked showing off more on my strong, but thin body to the world. I boot cut stretch pants bugged me too. Closed toe boots softly made a dust cloud as a groan came from me. My special weapon holster hung tightly to my hips as it carried chakra paint brushes and a hip bag holding throwing knifes.

"Groan all you want, but your still following," he tutted matter-of-factly.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a female voice called. I almost crapped myself when I found out it was the blond hair fox boy who had yelled.

"Oh my god," I gapped. "Did puberty miss him?"

"Try to be nice," Kakashi pleaded under his voice.

"No," I replied, making him chuckle slightly.

As soon as Sai saw me, a questioning look hit his face, but then a cheerful one. "Light-chan," he smiled, making both the young girl and boy next to him gasp in shock. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Jackass made me," I grumbled with a blush.

The one mostly likely called Sakura from what Kakashi had told me spoke up asking, "Who is she?"

"Light Morganna," I answered. "I'm only here because he made me leave my house."

"Just go easy on her, she isn't…," the leader tried to start at loss for words.

"I'm not a ninja," I answered.

"Then why are you here," the blond pouted, crossing his arms like a child.

"I never said that I didn't used to be one," I commented. "I'm an artist now."

"So when were you a ninja?"

"When I was 10," I replied with a dark sneer. "It's none of your business when I started and stopped being a ninja."

"Yeesh, you don't have to bite my head off, you jerk!" The blond yelled with displeasure.

"Then stop prying into my business!" I yelled back in anger.

"I bet you're just as weird as that freaky Akatsuki member!"

"I am not Deidara! He uses clay and I use paint!" I ragged. "He is the worse artist I have ever seen!"

"You make it sound like you know the guy!"

"I do! He tried to blow me up one time when I was studying in the Rock for a while after saying he had no talent when it came to molding art!"

At that point, we had been close enough to punch each other if we tried. A pout was on both of our faces as we stood, crossed our arms and huffed as we looked away from each other. "Stupid fox," I commented.

"Lame artist," he stated at the same time.

"What did you just say?" we yelped at each other in tune.

"That's enough you two," Kakashi final sighed. "Even worse than when Sasuke was around."

"You're right, enough talk… I want to fight," I snarled, grabbing a large paint brush from my side as I kicked the blond in the chest to shove him back.

"Light, please wait," the teacher weakly said.

Building my chakra into a signal point, a stream of blue snaked out wrapping around the boy's leg. I tugged the whip sending the surprised male into the air as he yelled in shock. Gritting my teeth, I slammed him into the ground before fling him away into a tree. "You're weaker than Deidara-kun," I smirked, letting the chakra dissipate into nothingness. A shock look covered not only the hurting Naruto's face, but also Sakura and Sai's. "Can I go now?" I questioned, turning my attention to Kakashi as he sighed in defeat.

"No, I was waiting for Tenzo to get here," he said. "He was going to be the one in charge of you."

"Whatever," I huffed, putting away my weapon.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed. "I thought you weren't a ninja anymore!"

"I never said I didn't keep my skills up," I stated. "You are a stupid fox."

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled upset.

"No," I smiled, a real smile for the first time in a long time. I heard Kakashi sigh in relief at seeing it. So that is what his plan in the first place was? Frowning again, I glared at him, "I'm heading home. Stay away from me."

"Li-chan, please be reasonable," he frowned. "It was for your own good."

"I don't need to smile!" I hissed.

"God, you're worse than Sai and Shino put together!" Naruto called, finally joining his friends again.

"If that is your opinion fine, but I don't really care what you think," I commented. With that side, I stormed away without another word as I thought 'That was real mature of you, Light.'

It was later that night when a knock on my door made me stop and pause. The only one whoever knocked on my doors was Kakashi. "It's open," I called, continuing what I was doing. Just as I thought, the man entered hold once again two box lunches.

"I see you've cleaned up," he commented, setting them down in my small kitchen.

"I was mad at myself," I said, setting the last of my painting stuff in its box.

"Yes, well," he frowned with a blush. "I may have pushed too hard by having you meet Naruto your first time back in the field."

"You think?" I sneered tired.

"I didn't think you two would get into a fight so soon," Kakashi muttered as I washed my hands.

"Next time, I'm making us something to eat," I stated, eyeing the boxes. "The rice in these things is dry and the meat is under cooked sometimes."

"Oh," he cheered up. "A special treat to have you cook for me."

"Go to hell," I stated. I made I noise as I just thought of something. "Will water be good enough for you?"

I was not surprise as he placed a six pack on the counter too. "I think it's time to unwind," he chuckled.

"I hate beer," I mumbled.

Another chuckle escaped him.

It was another month before I had requested for a party to travel with me to Waterfall village to give the commissioned piece of art work to the leader and others in the village. There was that sneer on my face again as Kakashi and his team came into my view. Seriously, no one else would do it? I should have left on my own. A wave came from Sai as anger came from Naruto, and Sakura looked cheesed off.

"This is going to be a long trip," I mumbled. Especially since one of my clients was Akatsuki.

It took a lot longer than I had liked when traveling with these people. I kept silent most of the trip as I carried the paintings. This was so going to be a nice pay off. After letting go of my work and being paid, I bite my lip wondering how the hell I was going to deliver my last one to him. "Hey, Kakashi," I said, startling everyone, but him as I finally spoke up, "I have one last client to find, so can you and your 'kids' stay out of my hair for an hour or two? I need Naruto to stay out of the way."

I saw his eyebrow rise in question, but I did not say anymore. "Will you be alright?"

"Maybe," I answered.

"Who have you been dealing art with?"

"Akatsuki," I answered.

"…"

"He triples my money for me and I get half of it," I stated, looking out into the woods.

"…"

"Just stay back," I replied.

Kakashi did as I asked and his team stayed in the shadows as I made it to the clearing where he was waiting for me. "Kakuzu-san," I greeted shyly, not to annoy him.

"You're late," he stated with a rough voice.

"I know, sorry," I frowned, slightly jogging over to him. "I finished the painting just like you asked."

"Why are Leaf ninja with you?" he questioned.

"What?" I yelped. "I'm so sorry! They wouldn't let me leave on my own and I swear they won't follow you or your partner!"

"You better hope so," he scolded. "I would hate to have to kill you."

"Don't be so mean," I sighed with a smile, handing him the carefully boxed painting.

"Next time, I will kill the Leaf ninja with you," Kakuzu said, making me gulp.

"Yes, but next time it will be just me," I nodded. "So no need to worry!" He placed a large bag of ryo in my hands, and then placed his hand on my head with affection. "Not in front of the Leaf ninja!" I blushed. With a soft chuckle, he turned and left, leaving me to look at the money in my hands with a heavy blush. The others so did not need to see that…

It was night when we made camp before someone, namely Naruto, questioned loudly, "What the fuck was that?"

"Business," I answered. "Not everyone is an enemy."

"Aren't you a Leaf ninja?"

"No, I'm an artist and who I do business with is not any of your business," I remarked. "The Leaf Village maybe my home, but I have to make money from everywhere if I want to live and paint."

"Still…" he grumbled under his breath.

"And I know that they are after you," I added, looking at the blond. "That's why I didn't want you to follow me, just in case. I'm not stupid and I keep my ear to the ground." Though, I noticed that Kakashi seemed a little put off for some reason or another. "I beg that you keep this event to yourself, or else I really will have to find a new home."

A few weeks went by after the event that took place. I was painting as the rain covered my window in the background, it was getting late into the day. Though when I heard a knock at my door, I put the palette down and wiped off my hands as I went to the door. When I opened it, Kakashi stood in his black suit, the one he only wore after the 3rd had died. He seemed tired and out of it as I just stood there with him looking down at me. A blush crossed my face when he slumped up against me, laying his head in the crook of my neck as he sighed.

"Kakashi?" I wondered.

"Your boyfriend and his partner killed Asuma," he mumbled on my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I watched him as his moved pasted me and I shut my door. He slumped onto my loveseat couch before sighing once more. "Tell me how much you know about Kakuzu," he slightly ordered.

"We meet back when I was in the rock village," I answered. "We don't really speak to each other and only do business with art. I can't tell you much anything else. What happened?"

I saw that he did not believe me as he stated, "Asuma was killed by the Akatsuki member Hidan and his partner Kakuzu."

"Oh…" I frowned. "…So then you think just because I deal art with Kakuzu that I am secretly an enemy?"

"The way you two acted together suggested you two are close," he replied with a hurt look.

"Well, we aren't!" I yelled, and then hissed, "We are just… just friends!"

He still did not believe me. "…I have a feeling that I will be going with Shikamaru and his team to avenge Asuma," he stated.

"And?"

"You won't hold it against me?"

"Why would I?" I snapped stomping over to stand right in front of him. "I mean, yeah, there goes my extra income, but still."

"You smiled for him," Kakashi mused upset. "Without him even trying, you smiled for him."

"What?" I frowned as his hand took my wrist to pull me closer to him.

I quietly became confused as I knelt onto the floor as his arms went around me and his chin sat on top of my head as he mumbled, "Smile for me."

"Kakashi, you're starting to freak me out," I blushed. I pulled away, afraid of him for that one moment. His eye was heavy with emotion, mostly sadness, and his shoulders seemed much more slumped than normal. "I mean, what is with you all of the sudden?"

"How long have we known each other?" he asked, looking away in disappointment.

"About 11 years, why?" I asked.

"That's a long time," he mumbled. "How long have we lived near each other?"

"About 5," I mumbled. "What are you getting at?"

"Never mind," he frowned.

"Kakashi," I muttered, "you're just sad right now, how about I make you that dinner I promised?"

"That would be nice," he nodded.

I had managed to sneak into the place where Kakuzu corpse had been stored after being brought back to Konoha. I had no idea how much they had cut open the man, but if they found that stupid gift I had given him years back, I would be up shit creek. Though, I stopped in shock as someone stood over his body. "Who are you? " I questioned in anger as he looked at me.

"Kabuto, my dear," he answered. "And you are?

"Light," I replied.

"You're after this, aren't you?" he questioned, tossing a small object to me. The gift…

"Do I even want to know what you are going to do with his body?" I asked.

"No…" I did not ask anything else, I just left.

"You're joking?" I questioned the Hokage as she glared at me. "I don't need help this time."

"I insist that you take Team Kakashi with you," she argued in a harsh voice.

"Why?"

"…"

"Alright, don't get your pants in a bunch," I huffed.

This was not going well. I had more paintings to deliver and was being forced to take a team with me like last time. With Kakuzu gone I had no reason to take one with me. The money I got now was not worth the paintings and I had to start going out to other places for new clients. "Good", she muttered, and then barked, "Now get the hell out!"

And that is how I got to where I was now, standing face to face with an asshole of an artist as he glared right back at me. "Deidara," I smirked.

"Light," he sneered back.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

We ran at each other as Tobi, his new partner, harassed Team Kakashi and kept them away from me. I slapped away clay bird bombs with my chakra whip as we started to get closer to each other. I grabbed a fist full of his hair as he crushed my other wrist with his hand. Struggling to overpower each other, I gritted my teeth stating, "You're still a lame artist."

"You are even worse by selling out," the blond grinned as both of our grips became tighter with anger. "I-I'm gonna make you such a beautiful model when I blow you up."

"You couldn't even stand looking at a nude woman," I winced.

"You kept moving," he hissed.

"No, I didn't," I huffed as we shoved each other away. "You kept blushing every time I stripped down!"

"Well, you're the one who just-just!

"See, you were afraid of me when I was naked!" I snickered.

"You have no idea what I was thinking when you were naked," he argued with a blush.

"Naughty, naughty, Deidara-kun~," I mocked, wagging a finger at him. "Liking older women."

"You are three years older than me!" he growled. "And I've been with a lot older women than you!"

"Oh, you lost your v-card to a hooker," I trolled on him.

"Shut up, you little slut!"

"Hey, I never did anything slut like!" I hissed. Somehow this turned in to a verbal cat fight.

"You got all those free drinks-"

"-because they gave me them!"

"Um, Sempai," Tobi yelled, making us both yell,

"What?"

"Damn it," he tsked, tossing a bird to grow as he jumped onto it. "We are so not done here!"

"Yeah, you fly away like the bitch you are!" I yelled as Tobi followed onto the bird as they flew away.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi questioned with concern.

"Huh, oh, I'm fine," I grinned. "Deidara is so lame that he couldn't hurt me if he trying… and he owe me still for helping him get out of the Rock Village."

"Now that that is done, I guess we should head back for the Village."

It was late one night as I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't fall asleep yet again because of the noises coming from his apartment. He had brought another woman home with him and it bothered me with how loud she was. Not to mention I could hear each movement they made because now I was so focused on them, that it was driving me mad. "Yes, touch me there." I froze in shock with how clear her words were. I felt my legs tighten together as she moaned and my thoughts drifted to what he was doing to her. I wanted to yell keep it down, but if he would just say something too…

"Here?" his voice cooed with confidence, making my breath hitched. God damn, was he a mind reader?

I felt my inside squirrel around at the question, making me blush as dirty thoughts enter my head. Shyly, my hand went under my blanket to smooth over my stomach as I touch myself lightly, listening as closely as I could. I know I should, but after living next to the guy for so long, who would not think to image you're the woman he is on top of? Moaning… She was moaning now. Her words were starting to become mushed together under her pants. Then again, mine were starting to do the same as I fell farther into my fantasy with each stroke into myself.

"Kakashi," I whispered so softly, trying not to let anyone ever hear me; especially him. I felt warm all over as my breath became quicker and toes clinched as I arched and gasped. "Kakashi!" I yelped cumming as a rush of bliss hit me with a wonderful wave of release. Panting as I slowly came down from my high, I laid still listening to them until they were done. My cheeks burned as my panties felt wet along with my fingers as they lay on my stomach peacefully.

The next morning as I opened my window for some air, the silver hair ninja greeted me with a smile, "Morning, Li-chan."

"Shut up," I commented with a faint blush. "You ever think of keeping it down? I couldn't sleep last night because of your company."

"The same could be said for you," he chuckled.

"I didn't have company," I snapped, then blushed as he eyed me knowingly. "S-shut up! So what if I was having a little fun?" My voice became a whisper as I smirked, "You know how much I just adore you? The thought of killing you and your company gets me off~."

"I am pretty sure that's not what you were saying," he mocked, stopping any other smartass remarks to come from me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, and then slammed my window shut as I heard his chuckle. Fucking ninja!

I found myself reading a letter over and over again from the Rain Village. I had been requested to head over there and paint something for their leader. It was too good to be true; I would finally be able to go to that village that I yearned for. "Yes, Yes, YES!" I cheered hopping up and down loudly as my arm flew up in the air. "Finally I have the chance!" I had to tell someone anyone. I had to tell Kakashi! Without another thought, I opened my window with hope that he would be home. Well his window was open too and I called, "You home?"

"Why would I leave my window open, Li-chan?" he asked, poking his head out of his window.

"You did it one time," I stated unable to get the grin off my face. "Guess what?"

"Well, with how loud you were cheering, I would say something good happened?"

"I've been invited to go to the Rain Village and paint for their leader!" I shouted unable to stop the excitement in my voice. "Just think, if it goes well, I will ask if I can move to the Rain Village. It's a dream come true!"

"Oh…" I felt my mood drop at his tone. "I'm glad for you."

"You don't sound too glad," I commented as my frown returned as concern knitted my brow together. "I thought you would be happy that I would finally be getting out of the house for a while."

"I am," he commented.

"No, you're not," I said, becoming upset. I thought he would be happy… "I'm coming back home."

He looked at me as if he was worn out already. "You said it yourself," he replied, "If you could, you wouldn't leave."

"That's a huge maybe though," I stated, no, I pressed. "Come on, you make it sound like I've already left for good."

"No one is stopping you," he said, then returned into his room.

"Wait, Kakashi!" I cried out in shock that he snubbed me. I heard him shut his window and lock it before I could say anything else.

Hissing in anger, I moved quickly to head outside of my home as I stood in front of his door. When I twisted the knob to open it, I found it locked. He locked me out? I knocked loudly with my fist as I huffed in confusion. Why in the world was he so mad at me for? First, the Kakuzu thing, and then that weird night after the funeral for Asuma. He seemed to keep becoming angry with me. "Come on," I whined becoming angered. "Kakashi, don't shut me out!" Finally, giving up as I started to sniffle, I turned back and headed into my home as tears start to fall down my cheeks. This was the first time he completely ignored me. I didn't understand what I did wrong though?

It had been a week as I ready myself to head for the Rain Village. I saw Kakashi a few times and every time he would try talking to me, I turned my back on him without a second thought. If he could not be happy for me, then I wanted nothing to do with him. I had everything packed and ready to move tomorrow morning. I had decided to walk to the Village and meet up with my guide half way along the path. Even with how heavy my backpack was with my crap, the idea of finally seeing the Rain made it worth the soreness to come. Sigh as I flopped down on my bed, my eyes closed as I tried to tune out the bad vibes coming from my mind. I could and will do this and become a better artist than Deidara will ever be. I jumped as there was a knock at my window, making me jump up in defense. Looking over, I found him waving softly.

"Go away," I said and he shook his head no. Sigh, I opened my window and growled, "What do you want? Come to make me feel bad?"

"No, I want to wish you good luck," the man mused with that merriment in his eye.

My eyes narrowed as I snapped, "Yeah right, or you wouldn't be so mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you," Kakashi defended.

"Well, you could have fooled me!" I hissed, going to shut my window in his face. I was stopped by his hand catching my wrist. "Let go!" When he did not, I jerk it free, falling back off of my bed as a result. "Ow…" I grumbled. Rolling over, I got up onto my knees as he eyed me amused. "What do you really want?" I fumbled back onto my bed and glared sharply at him.

"Just one thing," he replied, taking my chin before pressing a quick kiss against my lips, making me freeze in shock as the fabric of his blue mask tickled me. I blinked unable to understand what was going on? Did… Was he…? He pulled away with a cheeky look as my face flamed as tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. "Have a safe trip," was the last thing he softly stated before disappearing.

I could not help it as I took in a mass of air, and then screamed out as loud as I could, "FUCKING NINJA!"


End file.
